


Who Ever Heard of Tickling Darth Vader?

by MissWarmNights



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Chair Bondage, Fetish, Gay Character, Gen, I'm Sorry, No Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is STUPID, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: David Prowse, the actor who played Darth Vader in the costume, finds himself in a crazy situation. This is a work of fiction, and NO disrespect is meant to Mr. Prowse or the gay community.





	Who Ever Heard of Tickling Darth Vader?

David Prowse played Darth Vader in the Star Wars movies. He did not get to perform the character’s voice, but he still enjoyed donning that black suit, black cloak, and shiny black helmet to portray the iconic villain’s physical form. It was a fun experience. While on break from filming a Star Wars movie, David was approached by a man who asked if he would be interested in a modeling gig.

“We’re looking for a tickle model,” the man explained to the actor/bodybuilder.

David just stared at the man in disbelief.

“We want a male with a nice body. Would you be interested?”

“I don’t understand,” David said with a slight grimace. “What is a ‘tickle model’? What would I have to do?”

The man smiled. “The work is remarkably simple. You get tied up and somebody tickles you for 30 to 45 minutes.”

“…What? Why?” David inquired.

“It’s a fetish, Mr. Prowse.”

“ _Tickle fetish_?” David was stunned. He had never heard of such a thing before.

“That’s right,” the man replied, rather proudly. “Now I have to ask you some questions…Are you ticklish?”

“I suppose.”

“How ticklish are you? Where is your most ticklish spot?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“Would you like to come in for a session?”

David asked how much he would be paid. The man then told him exactly how much he would be paid…and it was quite a lot.

David did not want to be tickled, nor did he want to be involved in fetish material. However, the money was certainly tempting.

Being somewhat naïve, David accepted the job on the promise of easy money. It was just a little tickling. How bad could it be?

When he arrived at the studio, David noticed very few women working there. In fact, he found himself surrounded by beefcake. He could sense eyes on his body from the first moment he stepped into the building. They led him to a room where the tickling would be filmed. There was a padded chair with restraints for the arms. There were stocks that lay open and waiting for a pair of feet. He was welcomed by a young man in a white tank top who he presumed would do the tickling.

“I’m Tom,” he said, smiling as he shook David’s hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

David bit his lip, shuddering as he observed the chair and stocks that awaited him. Tom asked him to start undressing. Suddenly, David realized something. This modeling session…This situation…It was gay-themed. It was intended for a gay audience. Upon his suspicion, David asked Tom if this was actually the case.

“Of course,” he answered. “We wanted a male model. What did you expect?”

David calmly explained to the crew that he was _not_ homosexual and did not want anyone masturbating on him or poking around near his private parts. They assured him that his boundaries would be respected.

David removed his shoes and socks. He took off his shirt and got started on his pants. “Can I keep my underwear on?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Tom chuckled, finding the innocence of this man endearing.

David took off his belt, unzipped his pants, and sat down to remove his pants. Now, he was clad in only his underwear.

“Tell us a little about yourself,” Tom said, nodding towards the camera that had begun rolling.

David looked at the camera, and, despite his nervousness, spoke with total confidence. He introduced himself and provided some background information. He spoke of his acting roles in Star Wars and A Clockwork Orange.

“Wow,” Tom said, smirking. “I actually get to tickle Darth Vader. Can you believe it?”

That comment made David cringe. “Can we just get this over with?”

Tom laughed. “Certainly! Let’s get you tied up, Dave.”

David made himself as comfortable as possible on the padded chair. They locked his bare feet in the stocks and tied his toes back with string. They cuffed his hands over his head, leaving his hairy armpits and muscular torso unprotected.

Tom then put a blindfold over David’s eyes, much to his confusion.

“The blindfold makes things more interesting,” he explained, smirking. “You won’t know where I’m going to strike!”

David took a deep breath and prepared himself. He really didn’t know how ticklish he was, or in what spots. The blindfold added to his anxiety, but on the bright side, if Tom happened to get a boner at least David wouldn't have to see it. He waited, bracing himself for the oncoming tickles.

“This should be very interesting,” Tom spoke, winking at the camera. “Let’s begin.”

David flinched when he felt a touch on his upper body. Fingers danced along his ribcage, digging gently between his ribs.

A big smile spread across David’s face. He began to giggle, and soon his giggles turned into laughter.

"AAAHahahahahahaha! HEY! Stohohohohop thahahahahat!" he laughed, trying to squirm away from the offending fingers.

“Does that tickle?” Tom asked teasingly.

“Y-YES!” David cried, squirming as much as his bonds would allow. His cheeks flushed as he laughed and giggled.

Without warning, Tom switched tactics. His fingers began scratching in David’s exposed underarms.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! FUCK, STOP! I CAN’T TAKE IT!” David howled, cursing and thrashing violently. As it turned out, he was way more ticklish than he thought he would be!

As Tom tickled his underarms, David threw his head back as he laughed which exposed his neck and made it vulnerable. Tom took advantage of this; he reached up and tickled David’s outstretched neck and collarbone, making him shriek and scrunch up his shoulders defensively. Tom went back to tickling his underarms, only to tickle David’s neck again when he exposed it. A cruel trick…but beautifully effective as David’s neck and collarbone were just as ticklish as his underarms.

After what seemed like forever, Tom stopped but only to find a new tickle spot. David caught his breath, cheeks bright red and tears soaking his blindfold.

“No more, please, no more,” David begged, shaking his head frantically. “Please, I didn’t know I was so ticklish…Let me out!”

“Sorry, Davy,” Tom said, giving him a pat on the chest. “But you signed up for a 45-minute session, and it’s only been 15 minutes.”

David yelped when ten fingers made contact with his belly. He burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“YOUFUCKINGBASTARD! HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEE!”

Tom smiled evilly, scribbling his fingers all over David’s toned belly. “Coochie coochie coochie coo!”

David had never imagined that something as childish as tickling could be such torture. He writhed and bucked in his seat, fighting in vain to free himself. He cursed and threatened Tom, and he cursed himself for accepting this job.

Suddenly, David felt something soft swirling around in his belly button. The sensation was devastatingly ticklish, and David let out a shrill scream before falling into hysterical laughter.

Tom was tickling his belly button with a long, blue feather.

“Oh, Dave, is there any place you’re _not_ violently ticklish?” he asked, laughing right along with him.

Finally, Tom ceased his assault on David’s poor tummy and belly button. He moved over to David’s vulnerable bare feet, unbeknownst to David because of his blindfold.

David gasped for air, trying to regain his composure. Tears stained his bright red cheeks and sweat drenched his massive body. It had been 30 minutes so far.

“Is it…is it over yet?” he whimpered.

Tom had a sadistic grin on his face.

David squealed when he felt Tom’s fingers scribbling on the soles of his feet. He threw his head back and screamed with laughter, tears pouring down his crimson cheeks. He arched his back, writhing and thrashing with every ounce of his bodybuilder-level strength, and it was a wonder the restraints could still hold him. He laughed harder and louder than ever before in his life!

“AAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, NO, NOT THEEEEERE! PLEEEEASE STOOOOP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE!”

He begged and pleaded for mercy, but Tom was merciless. He screamed out every curse word he knew, but that only encouraged Tom to tickle him worse.

“Dave, I think we found your most ticklish spot,” Tom announced as he tickled David’s feet, paying special attention to his arches.

The minutes passed by, and eventually a crewman informed Tom that he had only 5 minutes left.

“You hear that, Dave? There’s 5 minutes left, and I’m going to make every second count,” Tom said as he grabbed a hairbrush and viciously raked it up and down David’s soles.

Nothing could have prepared David for the hairbrush torture. It was the most horrible, unbearable, and excruciating tickle torture David had _ever_ experienced. He convulsed with shrieking laughter, sweat dripped from his every pore, and he almost passed out.

Those last 5 minutes seemed like eternity to poor David, but finally, he was free to go. They unlocked and opened the stocks, freed his hands, and removed the blindfold. David clutched his aching sides, panting and breathless. He wanted to beat the life out of Tom, but he was too exhausted to do anything but beg for a glass of water. He was dehydrated from crying and sweating. They gave him some water, and he drank the whole pitcher. He got dressed, snatched his check, and left the studio without another word. On the positive side, he did get his money and his boundaries were respected. As for Tom, he was just doing his job.

David Prowse learned many things from his experience as a tickle model. He learned that he was a _very_ ticklish person. He learned that his most ticklish spot was his feet, especially the arches. He learned about the strange world of tickle fetishists. He learned a valuable lesson – which was, NEVER accept another modeling job like this one!

The End


End file.
